


Call Me Clarke

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Clarke pays a call to her favorite client.





	Call Me Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sex Work/Hooker AU' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Clarke knocked on the door of the hotel suite. She knew it well by now. Her client always rented the same room whenever she was in town, and Clarke had been there many times before.

When her client opened the door, Clarke smiled at her. “Hi Lexa” she said, reaching out to plant a kiss on the other woman’s cheek. After a moment, she walked into the suite.

Lexa shut the door behind Clarke. “I’m glad you were available, Belle” she said, sitting down on the couch in the suite. Belle was, of course, the alias Clarke used with her clients. This way, none of them could turn into stalkers or rat her out to the police.

Clarke, following Lexa’s cue, sat down next to the brunette.“For you, I’m always available” she said. While it wasn’t strictly true, Lexa was her best client, so the madam Clarke worked for was always willing to move things around if Lexa called. On top of being her best client, Lexa also happened to be Clarke’s favorite. The two connected in a way Clarke didn’t with most of the others.

“Would you like a drink?” Lexa asked. “I have some whisky.”

Clarke nodded. “That would be great” she said. She knew she shouldn’t get drunk while working, but one drink couldn’t hurt. Especially if it made Lexa happy.

Lexa poured two glasses of whisky. Without even asking Clarke, she added ice to one of them. While Lexa drank her whisky neat, Clarke preferred hers on the rocks.

“Thanks” said Clarke said, taking the glass with ice in it. She waited for Lexa to sit back down and take a swig from her glass. Once she had, Clarke took a small sip from her own.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Once the whisky was gone from both their glasses, Clarke cleared her throat. Then she said “Why don’t I take this off?” She was wearing a businesswoman’s suit. She always wore them when meeting a client, as they helped her avoid suspicion at the front desk. “Or would you rather take it off of me?”

Lexa smiled at that suggestion. Clarke knew Lexa loved undressing the blonde. As her answer, she leaned forward and undid the top button on Clarke’s jacket.

Underneath, Clarke was wearing a pink bra. Her underwear matched, which Lexa discovered when the blonde stood up and turned to allow the brunette to unzip the skirt. Among the many things Clarke knew about Lexa was the fact that the other woman loved how Clarke looked in pink.

When they were both sufficiently undressed, the two stumbled their way to the bed. Lexa pulled Clarke in for a passionate kiss along the way. After a few moments, the brunette pushed the escort down on the bed.

With Clarke’s legs dangling over the end of the bed, Lexa kneeled on the floor.  She reached out and pulled off the lacy underwear.

Clarke moaned with passion when Lexa began to pleasure her. This was yet another reason Lexa was Clarke’s favorite client. The brunette certainly knew how to please a woman.

After they’d both come multiple times, the two women lay in bed together, Lexa holding Clarke in her arms. Clarke, overcome with an impulse, murmured “Lexa?”

“Yeah Belle?” said Lexa, looking the other woman in the face.

“Call me Clarke.”


End file.
